Fate or Destiny?
by FameFiction
Summary: Rokuro, Benio, Shimon, and Mayura are sent on a sudden vacation to an island called "Hawaii" and they have to spend a month there! Battles, comedy, adventure, and much more all blossom in this fanfiction about the Twin Star Exorcists!
1. Shimon's Torturing

_A/N: Heyyyyyy it's me! Your consciousness. Now, dear reader, this fanfiction is a FAN FICTION. NOT EVERYTHING GOES ACCORDING TO THE PLOT OF THE REAL STORY OR OF THE REAL THING! Now that that's cleared up, let's continue into the story!(Btw, this story is in Shimon/Mayura's Points of view :3, They will be rotating for each chapter, It won't be a repeat of the last chapter, but the new chapter with their point of view Example: Shimon: Chapter 1, Mayura: Chapter 2. THE MAIN GENRE IS COMEDY/ROMANCE! Main ship: ShiMayu, Side ship: RokuBeni)_

"A…" "Va…" "Ca…" "Tion?" Rokuro, Benio, Mayura, and I stuttered, we had just been called by Arima-san for something 'Important'

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GUYS GET TO GO ON A FABULOUS VACATION TO AN ISLAND CALLED HAWAII!" Arima cried and shot a confetti gun, he then continued blabbing on about how nice this place was and how much fun we would have, we were called here to be sent on a vacation?

I sighed as I started packing my bags, Arima-san didn't even give us any explanation, he just told us to pack our bags and meet at the airport by 7, and Arima-san just gave me orders to go to an island halfway across the world with 'Those' guys. Yea, i'm going on a'vacation'. At first i thought this was just for the twin stars, and that me and Mayura were supposed to insure their safety, but when i found out that we would be staying at a 'love hotel', I wasn't excited at ALL. Plus… I'M SPENDING A MONTH IN A LOVE HOTEL IN THE SAME HOTEL AS SEIGEN-SAN'S DAUGHTER? WHAT IF, WE 'DO' STUFF THERE? HOW WOULD I REPLY TO SEIGEN? WHY AM I SO WORRIED ABOUT A TRIP TO AN ISLAND LIKE JAPAN? Ok, calm down me, this is ok, I honestly don't know what is happening since I just came back from an exorcism but oh well, i'm just there to watch over the twin stars, it has nothing to do with me, it's all ok… I hope…

I swear as soon as we get to the airport everyone is screaming "Kya! It's Shimon-Senpai!" I can't stand it. I just played it cool and said nothing, but as we walked to the gateway more and more people started to try to get my picture. Just to make it worse, "Growl…" The sound was coming from Mayura. I should have known that she was hungry, she's never prepared. I replied frustrated:"So you really couldn't have eaten before we came huh?" "BUT I FORGOT TO AND NOW I'M HUNGRY!" She said fiercely back. I sighed, sometimes i can barely believe that this girl, this INFURIATING girl, was Seigen-san's daughter. I sighed and tried to pass her a chocolate bar I had been saving, but she saw it and rushed over like a hungry monster who hasn't eaten in forever. However, she tripped, accidentally bumping into me.

She was literally IN my arms when we fell, we both fell to the ground, she then pushed me away and apologized. Then we both touched hands when we tried to get up, she blushed and looked away and said in a quiet tone:"y-you p-p-pervert…" I blushed and looked away, I didn't want a reputation of looking at girls, but I swear at times like this when she is really close by and blushing or smiling, it makes me want to look, or you can say in another way, it makes her look kind of cute. Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING? urg, I guess this developed into a romcom situation huh, well, I don't have anymore time to daydream about what happened at the terminal, because our flight is about to leave and we need to get onto the plane and find our seats.

I had non-stop teasing from Rokuro, saying something about how me and Mayura make a better couple than him and Benio. Of course, Adashino-san socked him right in the eye, and was mad at him for a good reason, I think? The truth is I can't stand to watch those two. They like eachother but don't want to admit it, They are destined to be together but they refuse to accept it, and the worst of all, They are alike in so many ways but don't notice it, it's becoming very annoying. I checked my luggage to make sure that everything was still there, I didn't bring too much to the vacation, as we were only staying for a month. I had brought some charms, weapons, and other utensils like a toothbrush. I had to sit next to Rokuro, and the girls are sitting right in front of us. Oh well, this day can't possibly get any worse right? I mean, after all those fiascos? Or so i thought…

I don't know if this was a mad joke, or if it was set on purpose, but me and Mayura are going to stay in the same room when we get there. Yup. We are staying in the SAME ROOM in a LOVE HOTEL. I blushed at the thought of that. And to top off my horrible luck, Mayura and I are sharing the same row now because of Arima-san, he wanted to put the twin stars together so I have to sit with Mayura. _Sigh…_ I didn't think the situation would get as bad as this, but it did. Mayura couldn't lift her suitcase all the way up to the overhangs, so she jumped and tried to throw it in from there. However, while she was jumping her chests were shaking up and down, I swear, I don't want to look because i'm not the peeping tom kind of type, but her chests are _kind of_ big, also, I did really want to help her because it looked pathetic while she was jumping up and down with everyone watching her.

Finally, we got to sit down and relax, it was already 8:00 at night and I just wanted to listen to music, but first they had to serve us dinner. I didn't ask for anything, so Mayura ordered for me. I never told her to, but she smiled and said: "Trust me, the Octo-balls are great!" I don't know why, but for that one moment, my body was steaming, and my face flustered. She blushed after realizing this and turned, "I-I k-knew y-you were a p-p-pervert" She exclaimed. Wait, Now She's Steaming Too? Is this what they call l-l-love? No, i can't be in love with a irresponsible girl like that, also, what would Chiiko say?As my sister she would definitely be mad, I c-can't be in love with her, especially when she's Seigen-san's daughter…

Zoom ahead 1 and ½ hours and were here, after the orders came. Mayura ate like total a monster and was still hungry. How she manages to eat that much, I don't have a hint of an idea. Her stomach kept growling, even after eating so much, so I had no choice but to give her my Octo-balls, she gleamed and took the box from me. It was a weird emotion I felt inside of me, I can't quite made heads or tails of it but, is this what Rokuro and Benio felt all this time?If so, then I envy them, at least they know what this intriguing feeling is. I didn't realize it but while I was thinking I was staring at her. I changed my focus away from her, and I checked the time, at least 12 more hours? Oh well, that means...wait, that means that we have to sleep in this airplane? D-does t-that mean t-that I-I have t-to s-sleep o-on this plane with Mayura? I listened to my favorite song, _**Termite/Panda Eyes: Highscore**_ To try to calm down, But i couldn't listen too loud because Mayura had fallen asleep, I knew that she would doze off after eating so much food, she was so cute like this, but I wouldn't dare say that to anyone, not even myself. It's hard for me to believe that I was going on this trip so suddenly, but I must not doubt Arima-san, for his orders are absolute to the twelve guardians, As I gave it more thought, I think I might, only potentially, most likely not, in l-l-love, with Mayura, I had given this a lot of thought and I realized it and shook my head, no way, that's impossible… right? It happened so quick that I barely realized, but maybe I was thinking and wasn't paying too much attention, but Mayura is clinging onto my arm! I tried to get up so she can sleep on the entire row, not just her seat but, "Shimon...don't leave…" she whispered softly. I was flustering so red that I could have been an LED light in the front of the plane! I can't believe she wants me to stay! I felt my body temperature rise, so I tried my best to calm down with every mental trick I knew. _This is not Mayura. I am not in love… This is not Mayura…_ I don't want to wake her up from my body heat, so I tried the best I could to calm myself down. I slowly felt my body losing contact, I was getting sleepy as well. Mayura's body temperature is mixing with mine and causing it to feel nice and warm. I wonder what the twin stars are doing right now, I can't leave and check, but it's 10:00 already, maybe those two might be asleep already, maybe Rokuro can help me with this exotic emotion i feel, after all, he did kiss Benio and went on several dates with her. I-I m-mean I d-d-don't w-want to do that kind of s-s-stuff but, I need to get down to the bottom of this, not for anyone else's sake, but for my own.

 **I closed my eyes, and entered a slate of sleep.**

-10 Hours Later-

Somehow, When I woke up, it was 8:38, only Two and a Half hours left before we land. I opened my eyes, but what I saw wasn't the seat in front of me. Mayura had somehow ended up in my lap, and she was resting her head on my neck and breathing softly. I don't know why, but my heart pounded at a rate it definitely should not be. She yawned and woke up, her beautiful teal eyes shimmered. She probably from my body heat because of how much heat my body was generating. She flashed red and said: "Wh-wh-wha-t a-are you d-d-doing?" "Y-You're t-t-the o-one who f-fell asleep in m-my l-lap" I replied, trying to calm down. She climbed out of my lab and sat back in her own chair:"W-well it w-was your f-fault that you were so warm and comfortable to sleep on!" After hearing this I was pouting smoke out of my ears, what did she just say? I am comfortable to sleep on? She wanted to sleep on me? I don't know how much more my heart can take, but for the next 15 minutes we both sat there and said not a single word. Mayura broke the silence by saying:"Hey S-Shimon-san?" I turned and shifted to my immediate right,"Y-Yeah?" I asked, "um, d-do y-you w-want to switch seats?" "why?" I don't understand what she is trying to get to. Then she replied:"B-be-because, y-your seat is warmer…" I just sighed and nodded, she lighted up like a sunflower exposed to sunshine and sat in my lap again:"w-w-w-wha m-mayura?" She was steaming hot and said:"I just felt like your lap was c-comfortable o-ok?" I nodded again and we avoided glances. She is so cute right now, but the tension was much much higher than just tolerable. The flight attendant came over and said:"Excuse me, what would you lik-Uh-Whoa!" She saw Mayura in my lap, and said: "P-pardon the interruption" me and Mayura steamed andI was vibrating like a masauging chair. Mayura then says: "Well if it already i-is e-embarassing, then w-why n-not?" after that she took both of my arms, and put them around her waist:"Please d-don't s-say anything S-Shimon-san, I feel more c-comfort this w-w-way" I was too shocked to say anything, The heat rising from the both of us made us hot enough to be an AC in the winter. My arms felt a sense of comfort around her, unlike any that I felt with anyone or anything else. The tension was broken between us by Rokuro and Benio leaned over their seats after arguing once again. Rokuro Yelled:"Hey at least Mayura and Shimon don't fig-WHOA" Rokuro exclaimed, Benio sat back down and pretended nothing happened, which caused the awkwardness between me and Mayura to accelerate into overdrive, did we really look that much different? Rokuro smirked and said: "Well I won't bother you two love birds, carry on with what you were doing!" I shifted my shoulders together and looked away, Mayura did the same. Rokuro teased us for a while, but finally, the flight attendant said on the loudspeaker, ladies and gentleman, we are almost at the O'hare airport of Hawaii. Benio Exclaimed: "Ohagi Airport?" Rokuro yelled:"Not everything is Ohagi!" "It can be if you actually appreciate it!" Benio snarled back. Mayura left my lap and said:"T-Thank y-y-you, S-Shimon-san" I said:"F-for what?" And before we left with our luggage she whispered not loud enough to be heard by anyone:"F-for b-being the person I-I g-gave my h-h-heart t-to…" "Hm?" I questioned, wasn't she going to tell me why she was thanking me? She replied:"I-It's nothing", smiled, and followed the others out of the airport, I grabbed my luggage and headed towards them, I wonder what she was thanking me about….. I looked outside the glass railings, and saw a beautiful island, similar, yet different to Japan.

We had bolted down the stairs heading for the taxi and buses, even this early, about 9:30, the buses and taxies were roaring to go. Arima-san already provided everything, food, shelter, money, and more importantly, a translator. Her name was Lucille, but she just wanted to have us call her 'Lucy' "Ok~! We are going to be 5 minutes early~!" Mayura said as she skipped. I smiled, she was always so lovely when she was happy. I shook my head and tried to switch around my attention, or I would give away the fact that I only _Might_ like her. The exotic birds here are absolutely gorgeous, i've never seen any like these before. So many colors and sizes of all kind. We only had to walk over to the hotel, because it was close by to the airport. Rokuro and Benio fought over which was better, Curry, Or Ohagi, I personally like ramen more, but that might just be my own opinion. We were supposed to meet at the hotel with the translator, and get settled in. I looked at Mayura skipping happily, of course, we still have to share the same hotel room. However, I have a plan for that. We are going to set up blindfolds, split the room in half, and she can have the bed while I can use my sleeping bag. The plan was perfect and would be perfect, if Mayura wants to do it as well. As we walked, I could hear the roaring waves and the sound of the wind blowing in my face. The girls were going to do some shopping for all of us and get groceries and new clothes for themselves, while Rokuro will go surfing. I'm not sure what I want to do, but I might just relax in the trees and contact the other twelve guardians if they need me. Even if I wanted to leave, I would need Arima-san's approval, and even after that, how would I get back there? I sighed, I don't know what I really want to do or even really want to be here. My train of thought was broken when Rokuro shivers:"W-well h-here we a-are, a-at the l-love h-h-hotel…" I tried to avoid dirty thoughts as we walked into the building. We waited at the lobby until a woman came up to us and told us that our rooms were 'A-37' on the top floor, and 'A-39'. I grabbed both me and Mayura's stuff and said to Mayura:"I'll take the bags upstairs, you can go shopping with Adashino" She nodded with a very serious face and ran over to Benio. I was completely astounded, she liked shopping THAT much? Hmm, I should keep note of that, if, it's only a _possibility,_ but next time _maybe_ I can take Mayura shopping. I dragged both of our luggages up to the elevator and went up to the top floor. Bolting down the hallway, I tried to get all the luggage in as fast as possible so that I can find the translator. Just before I pasted it, I grabbed the door, entered the password, and rushed inside. I always liked getting things done quick so that I have free time to spend, although, I don't have much to do in my free time though. The luggage were left on the left side of the door, and I left the room.

After I got to the lobby, Rokuro had gotten his surfing things ready, and left for the beach. Wait, isn't this a perfect time to consult him? I can ask him about my feelings and such. I raced down the stairs and exited the main entrance hall, running onto the street. I had so many things to ask him, but I also needed to figure out where our translator was. So much at a time, looks like I do have my free time filled for today huh. Eh, well I wasn't going to waste any of my time sitting in a love hotel completely alone, that would be embarrassing and a complete waste of time. I ran down the sandy path, leading to the beach. So many things I had to figure out, and feelings was one of them.

"Rokuro!" I shouted, hoping to get his attention, but I didn't need to. I could spot him a mile away, though he was bad at almost everything, he was somewhat talented with surfing. I saw him riding a wave, and falling off, getting his face planted into the sand. I sighed and walked over. "Shimon, Help me…" Rokuro muffled. I facepalmed, I can't believe that he couldn't even surf well, he does have talent, but he can't use it right. I had no choice but to drag him out if I need help from him, so I pulled him out of the sand, and he thanked me, I immediately asked him about my feelings and we sat down and talked. "So you're having problems with consulting your feelings huh" Rokuro asked, I replied "Well yes, I don't know what i'm feeling currently and you're the only one I can consult." Rokuro smirked and said:"Does It have anything to do with Mayura?" I tried to make my best honest face and shook my head. He sighed and said: "Y'know, you're easy to read as a picture book." I flashed a little red, could he tell? I quickly snapped back: "At least I know how to read" He lied down on the sand and said:"Same as always eh? Well, if you teach me how to surf, I can help you with that" I can almost do everything well, except about understanding my feelings, so this was a win-win for both of us. He gets to learn how to surf, and I can deal with my problems. I chuckled a little and said:"It's a done deal…"


	2. VERY QUICK UPDATE

HOOOOOOOOO MY GOD

Wow. I didn't expect so many followers and Reviews! Thank you all so much! I am SO SORRY i didn't upload. I have the second chapter done, but, like every typical fanfiction bum, I was super stressed with school and work and social life and stuff. I started working on another story as well, but I am now determined to finish this. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. Well, wait no longer! By the end of tommorrow (Hopefully, definetly by next week,) Second Chpt will be out! I promose from now on, every 2-3 weeks, there will be another chapter!


	3. Beach Fun

* _Finally, after weeks of hard work, we are here men(and women)._

 _The second chapter!_

 _I read everyone's helpful reviews, it gave me some time to think and allowed me to try different ways of writing, Thanks!_

 _I tried a new way of writing, so please enjoy this chapter!_

 _By the way, this fanfiction is supposed to be completely non-chronological and will only include these 4 and a couple other characters along with my ocs._ *

The tropical wind twirled through my hair and fiddled with my dress, The chirping noise from the birds spreading their wings and taking to the skies…

'...'

'...'

'...'

And the sound of Adashino-san vigorously chomping down on ohagi.

"U-uh Adashino-san…" I really couldn't take it anymore,

Adashino-san is my friend, but I can't take the smacking sound from her lips.

"Hm?" Benio turned to me with a face full of ohagi

"C-could you possible eat ohagi softer? I politely asked keeping my nerves as calm as possible

"Well you could have just asked…" she said, packing her ohagi into her box,

"C'mon! Let's go shopping! Isn't that what we came for anyway?" I asked standing up from the marble bench.

"Nods" Adashino-san signals to me as she waves her hair and silently walks to the shops

The way things work at this place is very different from Japan, The city itself is so colorful and alive.

I was busy daydreaming when Adashino-san interrupted me by asking

"So Otomi-san…" She asked turning her glance towards me

"Do you like him?"

"Like who?" I really couldn't understand her, until it hit me.

"You know who…" She said with a 'really?' face

"Y-you mean Ikaruga-san?" I said nervously turning all my attention towards her

"Who do you think…"

"U-uh…Well I think he is um… L-like dad!" I stuttered trying not to reveal any feelings I have for Shimon.

Adashino-san walked without saying a word more, she was probably thinking about something.

"You know Otomi-san…" She said, stopping suddenly without looking back towards me.

"I don't think it's right for us to be here."

"What do you mean by that Adashino-san?" I questioned, naturally I was confused, seeing that I'm always a klutz as people call me.

"I mean…Don't you think that we should be on mainland exorcising?"

I hadn't really thought about it, but maybe really should be exorcising, not vacationing here on this island. Our help, or well at least their help, would make a big difference. I wished that I was stronger, and that I could fight alongside them.

"I don't know Adashino-san, but I know for sure, that even the strongest of exorcists need a break sometimes." I said holding onto my hat as the wind blew past me.

"Yea, your right, Otomi-san, maybe we do need some time for a break." Adashino-san said, turning around and smiling at me.

We went towards the shops, and spent a good couple of hours there. I bought some cooking utensils and a new outfit. Adashino-san was shy, so I picked out things for her, even though she kept resisting. After we finished shopping, we headed back to the hotel, switched our clothes, and went to hit the beach.

"W-O-W~ Adashino-san! You look so good in that under the sun!" By that, I was referring to her purple striped swimsuit.

"E-enough of your flattery! I-I don't look as fine as you say.."

"Of COURSE you do!" I said admiring her looks

We got to the beach and the first thing we see is the two boys. They were riding the waves. Shimon rode with great skill and speed, while Rokuro, not so much.

I waved to Shimon and Rokuro and ran down the beach, forgetting that Adashino-san was behind me. Shimon came down and simply waved. Rokuro made a crude appearance however.

Rokuro fell over and he landed into the sand, and got up with bruises on his face and cuts on his arms.

"Roku! Why do you keep trying to hurt yourself?"

"I DON'T!"

"Yes you do. You are horrible at this yet you keep trying for no reason." I heard Shimon say behind him, who landed perfectly without falter.

"Hey, that's a little mean, don't ya think?"

"I do think, and no, I don't think it's mean."

Shimon-san can be pretty mean sometimes, but I think that everyone has their own kinda thing. Shimon-san is a very cold, distant person, but I think that he's also really cool, although, I'm not going to say that to his face. It's much too embarrassing to say out loud.

Just then, a tall, brown haired, green eyed boy wearing scuba and a blond haired girl with brown eyes wearing skimpy clothing came up to us, holding up a large screen that looked like a small tv.

"Oh! Hello Shimon-san! Benio-san! Rokuro-kun! And of course, Mayura-chan!"

"Why am I the only one who's treated like a child…"

"Hmm?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing! I'm fine…"

"Great to hear! Anyways, it seems like the island could have kegare influence, even though I said that there wouldn't. Your light seems to attract them wherever you 2 go, twin stars."

Of course he meant the twin stars, I should have thought before hoping. I wonder what dad would say right now. He'd probably say that I'm a klutz for dreaming so big.

"Oh and Shimon-san,"

"Yes, Arima-kun?"

"Since we don't have the budget, you have to share a room with Mayura-chan! Don't go doing something fishy, kay?"

…

Did he just say that we had to share a room? M-me? With Shimon-s-san? Oh no… I'm getting red from thinking about it! Calm, calm, think about uh, food. Yes, just like that, I will eat very good food after this. Wait, does that mean I will eat together with Shimon-san? I-in the same room? W-will we s-s-sleep together? I-is there only one bed? I-I need to stop thinking about it! But I can't… What is wrong with meee?

"Oh, and uh, Seigen wants to talk to both of you, Shimon and Mayura."

"Yes! What is it that you need Seigen-san?"

Dad suddenly appeared on the screen, looking calm and collected. He clearly needs to give information to Shimon, not me. After all, what am I good for?

"Yo, kid."

"Yes Seigen-san?"

"You have my permission."

"In what?"

"Drop the san kid, you can just call me Seigen."

Shimon-san almost seemed shocked, nearly excited, after hearing that my dad would let him call him just by his first name.

"Seigen, what is it that you gave me permission for?"

"My daughter of course! What else could I be talking about."

H-huh? D-d-did dad really say that? Euhhhhhhhhh… What is that supposed to mean…

"W-What? I would n-never do such a thing!"

"Oh c'mon kid, she's got it all, other than a brain. Looks, heart, dedication, loyalty, heck, she's even got the brawn!"

"W-wh-wha-what? I-I-I c-can't commit s-such lewid things!"

L-lewid? D-does that mean…

"Anyways, heres a picture of her phone number…"

"Oh, uh, I already have that."

Ah! I forgot. Shimon needed everyone's phone numbers to stay in contact when he went after an extremely large energy wave indicating strong kegare. Guess he still has mine.

"See that! Look at you kid! You've already got her phone number! Good for you. Anyways, here's her social security number, a list of what she likes, her underwear-"

"Daaaaaad! J-J-just what are y-you s-showing! T-t-th-a-that's my underwear you idiot!" I frantically yell at a large projector while everyone else on the beach was staring at me."

"Oh and I forgot to mention. In case something does happen, since you technically are an orphan, Shimon, I will act as your guardian. Mayura, I give you my blessing for my adopted son. Shimon, I give you my blessing for my blood daughter."

W-what is he saying? Is my old man out of it? Shimon doesn't seem nearly as bothered though. He's more focused on the fact that my father called him his 'adopted' son. Sometimes I wish he wouldn't give so much of his energy towards just my father and maybe just notice others for a while. Like for example, why is he so dense? He doesn't understand a girl's heart at all…

"Hey! I'm your first guardian! The name's Orenji. I'm pleased to meet you all!"

"I'm Hotaki! The pleasure is mine! I hope we get along well!"

"Anyways, we need to go to this reserved spot immediately, so let's make quick introductions and bolt out of here!"

After greetings, the rest of the day went like a blur. We were guided to a restaurant where we ate and relaxed, since everyone was tired and no one was willing to start conversation or anything interesting, it was a boring meal that we just ate quick after that, we were sent to a outdoor hot springs to take a bath, there were 2 reserved. Naturally, 1 for the girls and the other for the boys.

"Alright, is everyone ready? I'm going in first!" Orenji shouted as he jumped from a tree and dived into the water

"No fair! I was going in first! Whatever, I'm supposed to be in the other pool anyways."

Hmm? Did she just say other pool? I thought it was boys and girls… Oh wait! I totally forgot! This was a vacation to get the twin stars together! That means that they have to be alone, but I suppose Orenji is just there to watch them, though that is a bit creepy…

Wait a minute… Then… Where would I bathe?

"Come on! You two are so slow! Mayura-san, just put on your towel and come in already!

"You can't be saying that! You're wearing a swimsuit!"

"I'm your advisor! I can do what I want!" She said as she puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms sassily.

My advisor for who? If I'm going in here… where is Shimon-san going to-

Just then, Shimon walked outside, with only a towel around his waist.

I let out a scream and attempted to cover my chest, but all that ended up doing was tear apart my towel! I ran into the water, afraid to reveal anymore. Shimon hid behind a rock, face red and panting. I could feel myself getting hot too… Why do I feel this way?

I see Hotaki on the other side of the outdoor pool, smirking and winking suggestively at me

"J-J-Just w-wh-what are you d-doing?" I whisper loudly towards her, but she had already disappeared somewhere without a trace.

I turn around to see Shimon still behind the rock. I sigh as I swim closer. Even though he acts so… I guess you could say… 'edgey', he's still got a cute, embarrassed side to him.

"How long are you going to hide behind that rock? Aren't you cold over there?"

He says nothing back. I guess I have no choice. I walk behind him and grab his arms, pulling him into the water. He closed his eyes as if he was afraid of me doing something to him. Although I suppose I could do that and get away with it… J-Just what am I thinking? S-since when did I become like thiiiis? Well, I guess I should strike up a conversation if I wanted to make him calm down.

"So… um…"

Well, I guess a conversation couldn't work out. Guess I'll have to do the old Mayura Special.

I swim behind him and put my arms around him, which sends a chill down his spine, even though I have no idea how he could be cold in a hot bath. I slowly lower myself to his level and hold him tight, as I would a teddy bear.

"U-u-um… M-m-mayura?

"Yes?"

"T-their touching m-me…"

I was confused for a second what they were, until I felt his back press into my chest, and I suddenly got the urge to run away. My whole body felt hot as I let go and swim away vigorously.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU P-P-PERVERT!" I yelled as I threw a rock at him perhaps the size of a ramen bowl

Before he even had time to react, the rock hit him and rendered him unconscious.

We were sent back to our rooms in the hotel, and naturally, it only had 1 bed. He was asleep, so I went into the bathroom to change. Euhhhhh… I think my chest got bigger again… I might need a new bra soon. My things and waist are expanding too. I need to eat less…

"Mayura? Are you i-"

Shimon pokes his head into the bathroom door and sees me in my floral underwear with my poking at my double d sized bra. I turn around and embarrassment fills me to the brim.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU! F-FIRST YOU D-DO LEWID THINGS TO ME IN THE HOT T-TUB, A-AND NOW THIS! Y-YOU P-P-PERVERTED FREAK!"

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"T-THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE TO WALK IN ON A GIRL C-CHANGING!"

Shimon looks away as I quickly change into night clothes and walk out.

"So… It looks like we have one bed."

"Yea... "

"How about this, you can have the left half, and I can have the right half."

"Ok.. But how do we differentiate?"

"I've put up a divider between our sides of the rooms."

"Alright."

I wasted no time and sprawled over my side of the bed. It was comfortable and warm. Shimon then turned off the lights and went to his side, then turned off the lamps and closed the curtains. I hear the divider scratch against the bed, as he jumps in and tries to put on covers.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't lift the sheets unless we get rid of the divider."

"Don't you have blankets?"

"No, it said that we didn't need them. Did you bring any?"

"No…"

"Of course not.. What would I expect."

"Hey! You didn't bring any either!"

"You do realize what this means, right?"

"What?"

"We need to get rid of the divider."

He didn't even consent to me before he tore the whole thing down and jumped right into bed. I was in disbelief when I just layed down to find him already asleep. He must work really hard to be this tired, I thought to myself as I close my eyes and tighten my grip on the sheets. After about 1-2 minutes, I hear rustling and I turn around to see what happened. Shimon was fast asleep, so it must have been him. He turns in his sleep, snores a little bit, and breathes slowly… He is pretty cute when he sleeps, huh. I was going to turn back around, before he grabbed onto me and pulled me into his embrace. W-w-w-w-what? D-did he just grab me? Is he sleepwalking? I panicked as I find a way to be comfortable and not wake him up. In the position I'm in, the only way I'll be able to find comfort is to put my arms around him, so, well, when in rome, do as romans do. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. I could feel his breath above mine, and our hearts beated as one. Although I was afraid to admit it before, after everything he and I had been through, I think I can finally draw a conclusion, even though I'm a klutz. I don't know much about it, or what I can do, but I think… I think …

I think I'm in love with Shimon Ikaruga.


	4. On Hiatus

On Hiatus for now, I will finish it though. HS is busy and I can't really work on several stories at a time. Sorry.

Best regards, Fame.


End file.
